Watashi wa anata o aishite watashi wa omoimasu ka?
by jijigrace
Summary: Que ce passe t-il lorsque 6 mois après le départ de la night class Zéro déprime et que Kaien envoie une lettre à Kaname pour lui en faire part et pour solliciter son aide? Venez le découvrir... /!\ attention: MALE-PREGNANCY /!\
1. prologue

**Bonjour à tous, je me nomme jijigrace. Je suis nouvelle sur et je vous avoue être un peu perdue alors soyez indulgents avec moi et mes nombreuses, je n'en doute pas, erreurs que je vais commettre. sinon bonne lecture.**

**Attention: fiction assez explicite avec des scènes pouvant choquer les plus jeunes**

**Couple principal: Zéro/Kaname**

**Rating: T mais M par la suite**

**Disclamer: Vampire Knight dans son entièreté ne m'appartient malheureusement pas mais ce manga appartient à la merveilleuse Matsuri Hino-sama qui a eu le génie de créer le personnage de Zéro et celui de Kaname**

**note de l'auteur: passez un bon séjour avec moi et les homophobes, les grincheux et autres...la croix rouge est la juste pour vous. Mina-san...j'espère que vous aimerez cette première que je vous offre ^^.**

* * *

_A l'académie Cross_

_ Le XX/XX/XXXX_

_Cher Kaname,_

_Je voudrais solliciter ton aide pour une nouvelle affaire._

_Comme tu le sais, cela fait déjà 6 mois que vous êtes partis de l'académie Cross après la mort de Rido._

_Ce que tu ne sais pas par contre, c'est que depuis 6 mois, Zéro se meurt. Certes il n'était pas quelqu'un de joyeux avant car il a trop vu et vécut à son âge mais désormais il n'est que l'ombre de lui même. C'est comme si son corps était vide et qu'il n'y avait aucune vie en lui. Je peux même affirmer qu'il a perdu cette étincelle qui le rendait farouche._

_Désormais quand il se lève c'est parce qu'il doit le faire; quand il mange c'est parce qu'il doit manger et il ne fait pas d'effort pour le faire énormément. Tôga et moi avons tous essayés mais nous n'arrivons à rien. Alors je voudrais que Yuuki, toi et les autres revenir à l'académie afin de pouvoir redonner à Zéro l'étincelle de vie qu'il a perdue._

_J'espère de tout cœur que tu accéderas à la requête que je te lance._

_Mes salutations distinguées,_

_ Kaien Cross_

* * *

Alors, alors...des avis

Si vous en avez, positifs ou négatifs (mais pas d'insultes s'il vous plaît!) alors venez et...lâchez vos reviews


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey...Je suis de nouveau pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente que le précédent est plu.**

**Je tenais à préciser deux ou trois petite choses avant de commencer.**

**1\. **_* __pensées__*_

**2\. Je réponds au commentaire sur la messagerie directement pour ce qui ont n'en une.**

**sur ce...**

**Attention: fiction assez explicite (pas au début)**

**Rating: T mais à suivre M**

**disclamer: Vampire Knight ne m'appartient hélas pas mais appartient à la talentueuse Matsuri Hino-sama**

**note de l'auteur: j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre va vous plaire lui aussi et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le commencement

**POV Kaname**

_*Je me demande encore ce qu'a ce Kiryû encore à nouveau pour que Cross nous envoie une missive pour qu'on revienne. Je suppose que ça doit être à cause de Yûki. Je ferai tout pour les éloigner. Par tous les moyens possibles.*_

* * *

**POV zéro**

_*Je me demande pourquoi Kaien m'a appelé "encore". Ne voit-il pas que je n'ai plus la tête à supporter ses idioties perpétuelles..._

_J'en peux plus, vraiment…..je pense que je vais m'isoler après l'entretien que j'aurai avec Kaien.*_

Je toque à la porte du bureau une fois, deux fois….je n'entends personne alors je me permets d'entrer. Je n'aurai pas du…..

Dsl je crois que je vous laisser….je ne voulais pas vous déranger….je repasserai plus tard….

Non Zero, attends! je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

* * *

**POV Kaien**

_*J'avais complètement oublier la venue de Zero. Il paraissait si triste. Il a tellement maigri et changé. Cela me rend triste. J'espère que le retour de la night class le rendra à nouveau heureux. Je ne désespère pas qu'un jour il me considère comme son père._

_Je sens une bouche sur mon coup….ah oui j'avais oublié…..*_

Ça va? me demande Toga?

Oui, oui je réfléchissais….

Tu pensais à Zero, n'est-ce pas? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui Kaien, je suis sûr que le retour de Yûki lui fera le plus grand bien

Oui je l'espère aussi _*surtout j'espère que Kaname ne le fera pas souffrir*_ . Sinon dis-moi, où en étions nous avant l'arrivée de Zero…

ah oui….j'étais en train de te parler de la joie que j'ai à savoir que tu es très réceptif…..

ah oui je m'en souviens, même très bien.

* * *

**POV extérieur**

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite mais je peux vous dire qu'après ce ne fut plus qu'une suite de gémissement dans le bureau directorial.

* * *

**POV zéro**

_*Je savais que Kaien entretenait une relation avec Toga sensei mais je n'imaginait pas les voir en action un jour...enfin bref.*_

Bon je me dirige vers l'écurie pour voir ma chère White Lili. Je passe par la cour et vois une calèche.

Qu'est-ce que ... ..

Ça faisait longtemps…..Zero….

* * *

**Je sais que les chapitres sont assez courts pour l'instant mais je vous promets de dans quelques temps il seront plus long.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis à bientôt. Lâchez vos commentaires.**

**A la prochaine.**


	3. petit message

**Salut à toutes et à tous (on ne sait jamais).**

**ce n'est hélas pas un nouveau chapitre.**

**Enfin bon, je suis nouvelle sur le site fanfiction alors je voulais demander de l'aide.**

**Si l'un d'entre vous veux bien être ma Beta lectrice et correctrice, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message sur ma boîte fanfiction.**

**Je vous remercie d'avance.**

**Aussi maintenant que les vacances ont commencés, j'essaierai de publier un autre chapitre très prochainement.**

**Jijigrace.**


	4. Chapter 2

chapitre 2: Retrouvaille

\- Ça fait longtemps Zero…

* * *

Zero se retourna et vit ce qu'il lui sembla le pire de ses cauchemar que même Rido Kuran ne pouvait rivaliser, Kaname Kuran.

-Que veux-tu Kuran, ne dois-tu pas être avec ta chère Yûki ?

-Qui te dis que je ne suis pas avec elle. Enfin, je pensais que son retour te ferait plaisir Zero

-Son retour ?

-Kaien ne t'a-t-il donc rien expliqué ? Enfin bon, je me charge de le faire à sa place. Vois-tu, nous avons décidé de revenir à la Cross académie

-nous ?

-Dis-moi Zero, tu es bien lent aujourd'hui. Pour répondre à ta question, je parle bien entendu des élèves de la Night Class. Es-tu content ?

-Comment pourrai-je être content du retour des sangsues au sein de cette académie ? Enfin bon où sont les autres élèves ?

-Tu veux dire où est **_Yûki_** ?

-Non, je ne me préoccupe plus de cette vampire depuis bien longtemps.

-Ah ? Pour tout te dire Zero, les autres dont _**Yuki**_ ne sont pas encore arrivés. Ils n'arrivent que ce soir. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne t'approche plus de Yûki car vous ne faites plus parti du même univers, Zero.

-Tout d'abord je t'ai dit que je ne m'intéressais pas à cette fille. Ensuite cesse de m'appeler Zero, nous n'avons pas élevés des moutons ensemble à ce que je sache.

Zero quitta donc Kuran furibond. Kaname quant à lui avait bien remarqué durant leur « conversation » que le Kiryu était plus pâle et surtout plus mince. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Alors quel était donc ce pincement qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu Zero ? Ou encore quel était ce sentiment qu'il ressentait quand il était près de lui ? Serait-ce de l'inquiétude ? Non, il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quelques heures plus tard, les élèves de la Night Class arrivèrent dans des calèches somptueuses, il fallait l'avouer. Il n'y avait que Kaien, Toga, Kaname et Zero, qui ne voulaient pas être là rappelons-le, qui les attendaient. Les élèves de la Day Class dormaient.

Toutes les calèches sauf une furent ouvertes et les élèves descendirent. Quant à la dernière calèche, Kaname alla lui-même personnellement l'ouvrir. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux beaux yeux noisette en sortit. Elle s'approcha pas à pas vers Zero et voulu le prendre dans ses bras quand il dégaina son Bloodie Rose sur sa tempe. Tous les vampires présents à part Kaname haletèrent de surprise et Aïdo, Kain et Seiren se mirent autour de lui dans le but de défendre leur Yuki-sama.

-Zero, voyons n'attaque pas ta sœur, dit Kaien

-Cette sangsue n'est rien pour moi. Sur ce j'ai des rondes à assurer maintenant que nos chers vampires ont débarqué à nouveau. D'ailleurs à ce propos ménagez Sayori lors des rondes, je ne veux pas que ma petite sœur de cœur se fatigue elle a la santé si fragile. Au revoir Toga sensei, oto-san. Sangsues faites attention, vous connaissez les règles.

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Après un silence pesant durant lequel les vampires regardaient leur Yuki-sama inquiet et que Kaname maudissait ce maudit Kiryu « je dégaine mon Bloodie Rose en toute occasion », Kaien fit un discours de bienvenue aux êtres de la nuit, leur expliqua les règles de l'établissement qu'ils connaissaient déjà.  
Yuki était contrariée. Elle savait que Zero détestait les vampires, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il la détesterait un jour.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le lendemain, les élèves de la Day Class étaient en effervescence. Le directeur réunit les vampires et les humains ? Heureusement, il existait deux classes : la day et night class.

-Mes chers élèves, comme certains de vous ont pu le constater, les élèves de la Night Class sont de retour. Je rée-explique le règlement pour les anciens et les nouveaux. Les élèves de la Day Class ne doivent pas déranger les élèves de la Night Class qui durant la journée ont besoin de sommeil et aussi, vous n'avez pas le droit de s'aventurer dans le dortoir la nuit comme le matin. Mais aussi pour veiller à ce que tout le monde des deux côtés respectent cette règle, il y aura deux élèves chargés à la surveillance. Un élève de la Night Class et un élève de la Day Class.  
-Mais papa, dit Zero sous les yeux ému de celui-ci, - tu avais dit que Sayori…  
-Zero, le coupa son père, - écoutes avant de protester.  
-Oui, ronchonna-t-il.  
-Donc comme je le disais, il y aura un élève ou plutôt une élève de la Day Class Sayori Wakaba et un élève de la Night Class, Zero Kiryu.  
-Quoi ?! cria ce dernier, - je ne peux pas accepter ceci  
-Zero, je suis désolé, mais il faut un élève de chaque côté pour la surveillance et tu sais que tu dois le faire.

Zero ne dit rien, il s'en alla en colère. Kain eut le regard attristé, mais une main le ramena à la réalité, c'était son amant. Il l'encouragea en sachant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il reprit donc son discours et remarqua du coin de l'œil une personne suivre Zero et il en fut rassuré. Il savait qu'elle arriverait à le faire changer d'avis à sa façon.

Zero, en colère était parti rejoindre sa white Lili à l'écurie. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il resta pour prendre soin de son cheval et remarqua une présence derrière lui. Elle devait être là, sans doute depuis longtemps temps. Il se sentit étrangement apaisé et serein.

-Que fais-tu là ?


	5. Chapter 3

Zero en colère parti rejoindre sa White Lili. Comment celui qu'il considérait comme un père pouvait lui faire **ça **? Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il resta prendre soin de son cheval qu'il aimait tant il remarqua une présence derrière lui. Elle devait être là, sans doute depuis longtemps. Cela ne lui faisait rien, au contraire, il se sentit soudainement étrangement apaisé et serein.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Zero…

Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait et en même temps haïssait la porteuse de cette voix.

-Que fais-tu ici Yûki ? J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais que plus tard

-N'es-tu pas content de me voir Zero ? dit-elle avec une voix tendre

-Yûki, écoutes...je…écoutes je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai aimé comme un frère et toi tu as préféré Kuran à moi ! dit-il avec un brin de douleur dans sa voix.

-Zero… moi aussi je t'ai aimé et d'ailleurs je t'aime encore comme un frère. De plus, tu sais ce qu'il en ait. Tu sais que j'aimais Kaname à l'époque alors quand j'ai découvert qu'il était mon frère et qu'il me voulait à ses côtés j'ai voulu le suivre Zero. Je l'aimais et je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à ignorer la véritable m…

-Alors parce que tu crois qu'être un vampire c'est être ta véritable toi ? Etre une personne qui suce le sang des autres Yûki ? Etre une meurtrière de ces humains que tu as passé tant d'années à protéger ?

-Tu sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Kaname n'est pas comme ça.

E-videmment, dit Zero amer. Kaname et Kaname, ça n'a toujours été que Kaname de toute façon. Ton chère et tendre Kaname, l'amour de ta vie !

-Tu te trompes Zero, Kaname et moi ce n'est que fraternel. Je ne l'aime pas…ne l'aime plus. Il ne m'a lui-même toujours aimé que comme une sœur et me l'a bien fait comprendre. Zero, crois-moi je t'aime autant que j'aime Kaname, crois-moi…

-Yûki, je ne peux plus te croire, je ne **veux** plus te croire. Je ne t'aime plus d'ailleurs Yûki, comprend cela qu'importe tes sentiments à mon égard. Je te hais, tu me dégoutes, je ne veux plus avoir affaires à toi si ce n'est pas scolaire ou professionnel. Sur ce, vous m'excuserez _**Yûki-sama**_...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zero n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait pas cru il y a un jour de cela si on lui avait dit qu'il arriverait à faire à nouveau à Yûki. Elle provoquait tellement de sentiments contradictoires en lui. Il avait été si effaré et en colère quand elle lui avait dit l'aimer et n'avoir pas eu le choix. Il se serait jeté sur elle et l'aurait frappé si elle n'avait pas été une « princesse ». Malgré tout, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait vu des larmes qui commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui pardonnait. Sauf qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas. Il avait bien essayé dans les premiers jours de se dire qu'il était le responsable de toute cette histoire, que c'était de sa faute pour s'être accroché autant à elle. Il ne parvint cependant pas à y arriver, cette haine insidieuse se faisait une place au fond de son cœur. Elle était coupable. Elle l'avait abandonné et était partie et elle était devenue un vampire. Trop d'interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il en avait plus qu'assez et se sentait fatigué. Il s'étendit sur son lit et s'endormit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sayori avait toujours été mise à l'écart puis elle avait rencontré Yûki. Elle lui était sa seule amie. Puis elle l'abandonna et Sayori s'en sentit détruite. Elle en voulue à Yûki. Par la suite, Zero et elle dont le départ de Yûki fut comme un coup de massue, s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils devinrent l'univers de chacun elle fut sa confidente et il fut sa confidente. Yûki les avait brisés mais ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir ensemble un peu. Cette arrivée soudaine l'alarma donc. Elle sut que Zero n'allait pas aller bien et décida donc d'aller le voir.

Elle était arrivée à l'écurie où elle savait trouver Zero. Il allait tout le temps voir sa White Lili lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à croiser Yûki là. Elle semblait anéantie et avait le regard lointain. Elle se ressaisit lorsqu'elle l'a vit.

-Sayori, mon amie…

-Sommes-nous réellement toujours amies Yûki ? Apr7s ton départ, je t'en ai longtemps voulu surtout pour Zero. Cependant je ne te connais pas aussi longtemps que Zero et tu as dû y réfléchir attentivement. Malgré tout, je ne pense pas que nous puissions redevenir aussi proche que nous l'étions. Désolé.

-Non ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est à moi. Je sais que j'ai perdu votre confiance mais je ferais tout pour qu'on soit à nouveau aussi proche qu'avant.

-Hn… Enfin j'étais venu là pour chercher Zero. A plus.

-Oui, à une prochaine fois.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zero émergea petit à petit de son sommeil. Il se sentait fatigué et courbaturé. Il se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se couchait à une telle heure. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit le soleil qui commençait à disparaître. Il était temps d'aller aider Sayori pour le travail. Cela lui rappela le temps où Yûki et lui étaient les gardiens de la Night Class. Il devait se ressaisir, ce temps n'existait plus. Il quitta sa chambre en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait l'occuper. Lay Day Class allait lui manquer.

-Zero il était temps que tu viennes. Le portail va bientôt ouvrir.

-Je sais Sayori, je sais ne t'inquiètes pas. J'avais besoin d'un peu de repos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que son arrivée t'a chamboulé que leur arrivée t'a chamboulé.

-Ça va, elle n'est pas importante.

-Ne me mens pas Zero, je sais qu'elle te manque. D'ailleurs je lui ai parlé. Elle m'a dit regretté et elle paraissait sincère.

-Je ne veux pas la croire. Elle m'a fait du mal.

-Mais Zero el...

-Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, le portail va s'ouvrir…Je vois les vampires qui arrivent, ces sangsues ! si seulement ils avaient décidé de ne plus revenir !

Si seulement, ils n'étaient pas revenus… Il irait mieux, se sentirait mieux, ne serait pas aussi triste. Il savait qu'il se mentait, qu'il était content de la revoir. Qu'il était content de _**le**_ revoir. Lui, et ces beaux yeux chocolat. Lui, et ses lèvres charnues qui cachait un beau sourire. Lui, qui hantaient et peuplaient tous ces rêves. Lui, qui lui ressemblait tant… Il ne devait plus y penser. Il s'était promis de l'oublié pour son propre bien. C'était le mieux à faire n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ce pincement au cœur qui le saisissait ? Non, définitivement, non, il ne devait plus y penser. Il avait fait le meilleur choix possible, pour lui…pour eux.


	6. Chapitre 4

Si seulement, ils n'étaient pas revenus… Il irait mieux, se sentirait mieux, ne serait pas aussi triste. Il savait qu'il se mentait, qu'il était content de la revoir. Qu'il était content de _**le**_ revoir. Lui, et ces beaux yeux chocolat. Lui, et ses lèvres charnues qui cachait un beau sourire. Lui, qui hantaient et peuplaient tous ces rêves. Lui, qui lui ressemblait tant… Il ne devait plus y penser. Il s'était promis de l'oublié pour son propre bien. C'était le mieux à faire n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ce pincement au cœur qui le saisissait ? Non, définitivement, non, il ne devait plus y penser. Il avait fait le meilleur choix possible, pour lui…pour eux.

* * *

Le passage des élèves de la Night Class s'était bien passé comme cela peut bien se passer. Comme si rien n'avait changé il y avait Kaien en retrait avec Yagari, les filles de la Day Class qui criaient comme des poules ravies de voir des beaux males pour une fois dans leur vie minable et banale. Cependant Zero lui savait que tout n'était pas comme avant, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Enfin bon, il devait se dépêcher, les autres élèves de la Night Class était déjà rentré en cours.

TOC TOC TOC

-Entrez, dit une voix qui sonna comme le début de son cauchemar

Zero entra donc (sans blague !) et observa l'assemblée face à lui. Les Kuran se tenaient au loin des autres et sur la rangée d'après leurs acolytes puis sur les autres rangées les autres. Tous des moutons des Kuran. L'assemblée en générale le toisaient d'un vil et dédaigneux regard et vraiment, s'en était trop. Il était beaucoup trop faible psychologiquement pour faire face à ces êtres qu'il détestait et qui le regardaient d'un regard abject. Il s'enfuit hors de la salle sous les cris du professeur. Zero s'en fichait qu'ils soient choqués, que le professeur aille le dire à Kaien. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait était la paix et la solitude. Il décida de ne pas retourner en cours et de partir dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Elle était belle et aussi spacieuse que celle de Yûki et Kaname. Cela devait être parce qu'il était le fils du directeur. Celui-ci en faisait toujours trop lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui mais dans le fond cela le touchait. Il se sentait enfin aimé et non semblable à un paria. Car, oui il se sentait comme tel, parmi les Hunters il était un paria car il était l'ennemi qu'ils devaient éliminer parmi les vampires il était la basse classe, un level E.

Zero s'approcha de la fenêtre, il faisait nuit et le ciel était éclairé. Les élèves de la Day Class devaient dormir et les élèves de la night Class étaient en cours. Son regard s'accrocha à un oiseau volant dans le ciel. Il avait l'air si libre… et si… non…mais l'idée était tentante. Il se rapprocha encore plus de la fenêtre jusqu'à en être au bord. Il était tenté de sauter, de mettre fin à sa vie afin d'être libre lui aussi. Personne ne le regretterait il eut une vague pensée pour son père, son sensei et Sayori. C'était le mieux pour eux qu'il disparaisse c'était le mieux pour tout le monde. Alors il s'élança et sauta. Le vent frappait son visage et il allait si vite, comme s'il volait. Il était heureux, il se sentait libre. Il sentit le sol se rapprocher peu à peu et ferma les yeux, une dernière fois. Il attendit 1 seconde, 20 secondes, 1 minute et toujours rien. Il sentait pourtant de la chaleur autour de lui, le vent frais avait disparu. Il ouvrit un œil, puis en ouvrit un autre. Il tomba face à deux sublimes yeux noisette à la fois en colère et avec un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il décida de fermer les yeux et de ne penser à rien, oui à rien.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kaname avait de nombreuses responsabilités. Il devait apprendre à sa sœur à se comporter comme une jeune fille de son rang et de son âge, penser à la marier à quelqu'un mais surtout il devait s'occuper de tout un royaume. Il avait une vie fatigante. Sa journée même d'aujourd'hui l'avait fatigué. Kaien lui avait envoyé une lettre lui suppliant de revenir pour le bien de Zero. Alors quand sa sœur vint le voir pour lui parler de Zero, elle aussi, il se sentit doublement fatigué. Et cela continua durant des jours, elle parlait de Zero encore et encore à quel point il lui manquait, qu'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé, que selon Kaien il allait vraiment ma et etc. Il en avait marre. Un jour il l'appela alors pour en discuter une bonne fois pour toute.

-Yûki, commença-t-il d'un air las, que veux-tu exactement ?

-Comment ça Kaname, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

-Je te parle de Zero, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu me parle de revoir ton Kiryu. Tu sais qu'il nous est impossible d'aller en vacances ou en déplacement non professionnel alors qu'attendais-tu exactement en me parlant de lui ?

Vraiment Kaname ne comprenait pas. Zero n'était qu'un level D pouvant sans cesse tomber dans le level E sauf s'il se liait à un vampire de rang A ou B. De plus il était aussi une honte pour les Hunters, n'était-il pas l'espèce qu'ils se devaient d'éliminer ? Dans les deux sens Zero était un paria, un moins que rien alors que lui voulait Yûki ? Il n'avait rien pour lui si ce n'était un visage un peu trop carré contrairement au sien, trop sévère pour son âge et qui lui donnait un air mature, viril. Et puis ses cheveux toujours qui tombaient sur ses yeux de façon vulgaire d'ailleurs il avait de beaux yeux argentés. Puis sa chemise toujours ouverte de façon vulgaire laissant deviner une peau un peu trop pale à son goût, qui devait être laiteuse au touché, il se demandait de quelle couleur elle serait s'il la mordillait puis cette musculature qui n'avait rien lui envier ou contraire, ce qu'il aurait voulu s'y blottir…

-Kaname, Kaname, KURAN KA-N A-ME.

-Qu'il y a-t-il Yûki ?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas Kaname, tu étais ailleurs.

Cela était vrai, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pensé toutes ces choses sur le Kiryu mais il se devait de les oublier.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je t'écoute.

-Ah ! Vraiment ? Alors je suppose que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit.

-Bien évidemment, dit-il sur la défensive.

-Alors tu es d'accord avec cela ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il aurait pu trouver sournois.

-O…Oui, répondit-il avec un air vraiment évident chose que Yûki remarqua et qui augmenta son sourire.

Le Sang Pur était vraiment inquiet quant à la suite des évènements.

-Alors, c'est parfait, nous retournons à la Cross académie.

Kaname eut un accroc dans sa respiration. Puis…

-QUOIIIII? Le comité ...

Elle était partie. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur le chemin de la Cross académie. Il se dit qu'il avait accepté trop rapidement cette requête et il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi ? Aurait-il envie de revoir Zero ? Certainement pas, il le faisait pour Yûki et Kaien n'est-ce pas ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXO

Leur arrivée à l'académie fut mouvementée. Kaien pleura à chaude larme en revoyant Yûki et elle aussi d'ailleurs de vraies madeleines. Puis Kaien expliqua les règles qui pour certaines étaient nouvelles. Zero n'en fut d'ailleurs pas content et parti furieux. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa sœur partir à sa recherche et eut un pincement au cœur. Sans doute parce qu'il avait peur que sa petite sœur ne s'éloigne de lui.

Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur revenir en larmes vers lui, il sut que cela s'était mal passé avec le Kiryu. Il s'en sentit peiné et eu peur des conséquences, Zero lui en voulait encore plus et ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais depuis quand avait-il peur de se conforter au hunter raté ? Vraiment, il devait être énormément fatigué.

Lors du passage pour aller en cours, Kaname vit Zero pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée. Il le détailla plus attentivement. Il avait réellement grandi et le dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête (environ 1m90), il semblait avoir maigri mais restait quand même musclé quand il se serait rétablit il redeviendrait encore plus sexy, puis ses yeux depuis quand était-il aussi argenté, aussi intenses ? Et ses lèvres fines et rosé et ses cheveux devenus plus beaux encore plus sauvage. Il était vraiment sexy et dégageait quelque chose d'érotique. En voyant où le fils de ses pensées, Kaname sentit ses joues rougirent. Cela surpris de nombreuses personnes et il espéra qu'ils n'eurent pas compris la raison de ce rougissement. Mais quand il regarda vers Yûki et qu'il vit son sourire mutin et le regard qu'elle lui lança à lui puis à Zero, il sut qu'elle avait compris. Il remarqua aussi que Zero le regarda intensément par manque de compréhension et il n'était pas le seul mais pourtant lui seul augmenta son embarras et ses joues rosirent encore plus. Il décida de presser le pas. Avant cela, il n'oublia pas de lancer un regard polaire à la Night Class qui signifiait « aucune question ».

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lorsqu'il vit le Kiryu sortir précipitamment de la salle, il eut un pressentiment. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour Kiryu mais sa tête elle avait décidé autre chose il se disait que c'était à cause de Yûki qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Au fond de lui il savait cette idée absurde mais il préférait se voiler la face que de s'avouer une chose qui aurait des conséquences non négligeables sur la communauté des vampires. Il se dit que si dans 20 minutes, il ne venait pas il irait voir ce qui se passait.

Il vit Zero sauter et pria tous les dieux pouvant exister de sauver Zero tout en courant à en perdre haleine. Il réussit à le rattraper in-extrémis et si Zero n'avait pas perdu du poids, il aurait sans doute perdu l'équilibre. Il regarda le jeune homme qui venait à peine de perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Il était vraiment beau là endormi dans ses bras. Et là Kaname eut peur.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kaname était dans sa chambre et venait de passer voir Kaien après avoir déposé Zero chez lui. Il n'en pouvait plus et avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Pourquoi depuis plusieurs jours il pensait à Zero ? Pourquoi fantasmait-il sur son corps. Et Kaname compris. Il avait peur de Zero parce qu'il révélait des sentiments forts qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti pour personne. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se laisser aller. Kaname allait brider ses sentiments…pour son bien, pour le bien de Yûki, de Zero et pour celui de son peuple. Il n'avait pas le choix y arriverait-il cependant ?

Si un jour, il lui arrivait de succomber il espérait sincèrement être assez fort pour arriver à faire face à cette situation qui serait, il n'en doutait pas cataclysmique.

* * *

Alors ?

Laissez un commentaire pour donner votre avais car il est sincèrement pris en compte pour la suite de l'histoire (sauf pour le dominant/dominé). Donc vraiment si vous avez un avis positif ou négatif ou des conseils, faites moi savoir.

Sur ce...A la prochainnnnnnne


End file.
